


November Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bisexuality, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Genderqueer Character, Immortality, M/M, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga Hibiki finds a mysterious girl on the streets of Kyoto and his life changes forever.</p><p>Who is Ranma Saotome, who's after her and what is her secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Rain

_November 4th 1987_

* * *

 

 The streets of Kyoto were rainy. This wasn't surprising. It had been rainy for the past few weeks.

 

Ryoga Hibiki was just confused as to why he was in Kyoto when he had been trying to get the Nermia.

 

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I'm always getting lost-it's the curse of the Hibiki's._

 

Getting lost wasn't a new situation to Ryoga, but it was still one he got frustrated with.

 

The more the he tried to get out of the city, the deeper in he went. Bright lights illuminated the nights sky and busy crowds made it hard for him to get through.

 

Finally, Ryoga managed to find himself in the suburbs, wandering endlessly through streets of near-identical houses. Images of a brown haired maiden danced through his head.

 

_My dear Akane. How I long to return to you._

 

He was walking through a narrow ally, in-between two houses, when he noticed something laying in the corner, in a pile of rubbish bags, underneath a flickering street light.

 

He walked over. There was definitely something bright red.

 

He leaned down. It was... a girl.

 

She looked to be around his age and was wearing a Chinese style outfit consisting of a red long sleeved shirt with gold buttons and black trousers. She had tan skin and a muscular yet curvy build. But the most striking thing about her was her hair. A brilliant red, tied into a pig-tail. Ryoga tugged her out to get a better look at her.

 

She was passed out and was covered in bruises.

 

_Shit! She looks bad... is she going to be okay? I have to get her to a hospital!_

 

He scooped her up into his arms and was about the make his way to the nearest house to ask if he could use the telephone when she began moving in his arms.

 

He looked down and sure enough her eyes were slowly opening.

 

_She's alive!_

 

She looked up at him and her eyes widened.

 

“Put me down!”

 

He panicked and set her down. She got up, dusted herself off and got into fighting possession.

 

“Who are ya'? What d'ya want?”

 

“Calm down!” said Ryoga, “I just wanted to help! I found you near dead and wanted to get you to a hospital!”

  
Her expression softened for a moment, before turning back into one of anger. “Well I don't need your help! I can take care of myself... can't trust anyone ya'know....”

 

He looked at her.

 

_What's up with this girl? She seems on edge... did something happen to her?_

 

“Who did... _that_ to you?” he asked.

 

“Doesn't matter...”

 

Ryoga paused. “What's your name?”

 

“Why should I tell ya'? Look fangs-for-brains, I gotta get goin'. See ya' around.”

 

And she stormed off.

 

“Wait!” Ryoga ran after her. He needed to know what the red-headed girl's deal was.

 

* * *

 

 About half an hour later, Ryoga had followed the girl out into the countryside. He may have got lost easily, but he was determined to follow her.

 

“Look fangs-for-brains, I know your following me and I want ya' to cut it out! Leave me alone!”

 

“I won't until I know your not in trouble!”

  
“I'm not in trouble ya' idiot, now go!”

 

Suddenly a group of figures jumped out of the bushes.

 

It was a group of gang members with brightly coloured, widely styled hair, wearing leather. 

 

“Who are these guys?” asked Ryoga, “Are these the ones who beat you up?”

 

“No, I don't know who these punk wannabes are.”

 

“Well,” said one of the men, “Two little kids out in the woods alone!”

  
“Love-birds maybe?”

 

“Love-birds?” screamed the girl, “I've just met the guy!”

 

“Well, either way,” the leader pulled out a switch-blade, “Give us your money.”

 

“Give us your money?” said the girl, “How cliché!”

 

“Shut up!” whispered Ryoga.

 

“We don't have money... well I don't, do you fangs-for-brains?”

 

He nodded. _No._

 

“Well, then,” the leader said, “I'm very angry,” he held up the knife, “and you two'll have to be punished!”

 

“Oh no you don't!” she leapt towards him with a jump kick and before anyone could responded he was on the ground with a bloody noise.

 

“What the fuck, bitch!” he stood up shakily, wiping his noise, “I'm gonna get you for that!” he pulled out the knife.

 

Suddenly, Ryoga stepped in, “Why don't you beat up someone your own size!”

 

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?”

 

“This!”

 

Ryoga thought about everything that was bad about his life. The fact that he was always lost, wandering through nowhere. The fact that he could never see his friends, or family or his beloved Akane and the fact that he didn't like scum like this beating up women. His rage built up until-

 

“Lions Roar Attack!”

 

The red-headed girl covered her eyes and when she looked up, Ryoga stood panting and the entire gang lay knocked out.

 

“Woah,” she said.

 

“I don't like jerks like that,” said Ryoga.

 

“Yeah...” she paused for a moment, “Well I could've defended myself!” she crossed her arms.

 

“I saved your life and that's how you thank me!” he yelled.

 

“I told you, I could've defended myself!”

 

Ryoga glared at her and then stormed off.

 

_That stupid girl... why did I even care enough to help her..._

 

Deep down he knew why, because he couldn't stand by and let someone get hurt. But he was too annoyed at her reaction to think about that.

 

“Wait!”

 

Ryoga turned around. “What do you want?”

 

“You didn't let me finish...” she sighed, “I said I didn't need your help. I can defend myself. But... you seem pretty tough.”

 

“...What?”

 

“I've seen very few people use an attack that powerful... and I've been around for a long time. You seem like a worthy opponent.. almost as tough as me!”

 

“Thanks...?”

 

“Yeah. Hey... I've been pretty lonely and I find it hard to find someone tough enough to train with. But you seem strong... can I tag along with you?”

 

Ryoga stared at her. She wanted to travel. _With him?_ Just a minute ago she was yelling at him! What an obnoxious girl!

 

But...

 

_I have been pretty lonely lately..._

 

“Come on!” she said, “You're a martial artist right?”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“Well, I'm a martial artist too and...”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Okay. You can join me.”

 

“Jeez, why are you bein' so pissy 'bout this. You where the one followin' me.”

 

“Yeah, well now I know you're okay.”

  
“Aww, Fangs-for-brains, cares about lil' ol' me.”

  
“Stop calling me that! My name is Ryoga!”

  
“Ryoga... okay fangs-for-brains let's go!”

 

He huffed.

  
“Hey, uh...” he paused, “Can you lead?”

  
“Why?”

  
“Uh... I kinda get lost.. family curse...”

 

“You get lost?”

 

“Yep. Pretty badly!”

 

She laughed. “Fine, Lost Boy, where d'ya wanna go?”

  
“Do you know where Nermia is?”

 

“Oh, sure! Let's go Lost Boy!”

 

Ryoga rolled his eyes at the nickname. “What's your name?”

 

“Huh?”

  
“I told you my name... what's yours?”

 

She grinned. “My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here's chapter 1 of my new fanfiction! Just what is up with Ranma? All will become clear soon...
> 
> BTW, Akane has brown hair in later manga illustrations so that's what I'm using.


End file.
